Fangirls and Elffriends
by Authoressinhiding
Summary: Complete When a flautist inadvertently dreams a pack of fangirls to Middleearth, will Elladan and Elrohir be able to help her rescue Legolas?
1. Arrival

_Someone ought to have warned me about fan-girls,_ thought Merry sadly. Her real name was Meredith, but that was seldom remembered. She had been "Merry" for four years, ever since, at the age of nine, she'd seen "The Fellowship of the Ring" and fallen in love with Tolkien's world. Right now, she was diving into some of his works edited by Christopher Tolkien.

Thirteen and tall, silent yet intense to the point of scaring people, Merry dazzled the school librarian and had read many books. She had violet eyes and black hair. Merry did well in school. She received top marks. A flautist who practiced often, Merry's family life remained a mystery to the people at her school.

At the moment, she was enduring the company of fifteen or so middle-school-aged girls who were just inches away from the big-screen TV. Drool slid down from open mouths as they watched Legolas. Merry felt a wave of revulsion sweep over her.

The Book Appreciators' Club had decided to watch a movie version of one of their favorite books, The Lord of the Rings. They had immediately decided on the version directed by Peter Jackson. Everyone agreed the animated one was just sad. The fact that the hobbits were portrayed as silly, bumbling fools had a lot to do with their choice as well. The club had opened the movie marathon (12 hours of movie counts as a marathon) to any students who wished to enter.

_Bad idea!_ thought Merry now, inwardly beating herself up. _Bad bad bad bad bad idea!_

"Look, it's Orlando!" shrieked one of the crazed teenagers. As one, the whole group of fan-girls moved even closer to the television screen. The librarian winced; drool now flecked the TV. Merry agreed wholeheartedly with the wince. She was disgusted by the open display of adoration bordering on worship.

As "The Two Towers" ended, Merry fell into a doze. She'd wake up at the return to Edoras. Just a small nap now. Before she drifted off, she saw the fan-girls sag. _Oh, well, _thought Merry, _they can't follow me into dreams._

"Ouch!" she heard someone cry. Merry groaned and rolled her closed eyes. Surely not! Opening her eyes, Merry smiled. Yes! She had fallen into Middle-earth. Looking around her, the girl frowned. _Oh, no! Please, Illuvatar! No! Curses!_ The fan-girls were all around her.

"Look," said one, "it's Elijah."

_No, _thought Merry,_ that's Frodo._

"Elijah!" squealed the girls and charged the hobbit. With a scream of pure terror, he ran.

"Good one," muttered the flautist appreciatively. She meant how fast the hobbit ran, of course. Not how swift the fan-girls were in chasing him.

Suddenly, her heart stopped. Fan-girls! Legolas! Merry knew she didn't have much time. Of course, she had visited Middle-earth before in dreams. The girl knew she only had a short while before she would wake up and reappear mentally in her own world. She also knew these were more, much more, than dreams. They were real. She was known in Middle-earth to a few. Merry had visited Rivendell. Uruva, fiery, she had called herself there, causing Elrond and his folk to laugh. They remembered her after as that, though in a teasing manner.

Elladan and Elrohir had taken her to Erebor before. It had been fun; she'd had her flute. Orcs had tried to waylay them in the mountains. They had left, an hour or so later, with greatly diminished numbers and deafened ears. Merry was especially proficient in the range of high notes. Elladan and Elrohir just stood behind her and shot orcs as they fell to the ground, hands covering filthy ears. The trio had laughed long and hard over that one.

But now, Middle-earth was facing an even bigger crisis than orcs. _I've got to do it, _she though grimly. _I have to go to Eryn Lasgalen. I have to find Legolas._


	2. Azul

**Emmy: Thanks so much for your review. Yes, it will be serious (somewhat) and witty (you really think so?), Precious. Gollum, Gollum.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this the first time, so here we go. I do not own anything or any characters from The Lord of the Rings; they all belong to Tolkien and his affiliates. I have borrowed them for a while, and will try to return them in one piece. One can never be certain, however. Now, on with the story. **

* * *

She stood there, pondering how on earth she would reach Mirkwood before the fan-girls did. _Relax, you can do anything!_ She cheered her self on. _Now, first things first. I need a horse. To get one, I've got to reach Bree. That's,_ she calculated the distance and time, _a four-hour's walk. I better start._

She strode at a brisk pace, enjoying Middle-earth. It was so different from her home. No cars, just green. The perfect place to live. Before sundown, she had reached the Prancing Pony. Sighing, Merry knocked.

"Hello, Mr. Butterbur," her calm tone gave no hint of the nervousness that currently plagued her.

"Why, hello, there, young missy," he replied jovially. "What can I do for you?'

"I need a horse," replied Merry tersely. She was wearing her clothes from the last dream or journey. A green tunic, deerskin leggings, a black belt, and soft, light shoes were the main points of her attire. A pouch hung on the belt and she carried a bow. A quiver was slung pell-mell across her back and a long elven knife hung alongside the pouch. Merry's raven hair stream out behind her (the wind was blowing), and she looked very much an elf. Only her ears, rounded without pointed tips, marked her as otherwise.

"We have those in Bree, but not here," said Butterbur.

"Do you know where to find one for sale, then, sir?"

"Yes, m'dear," the portly innkeeper smiled, "I do."

"Could you show me or tell me?"

"I can't come myself, but I'll send Bob." He turned and yelled inside, "Bob! You woolly-footed slowcoach! Where are you? Come on out to the front!"

A young hobbit in his tweens came rushing out. "Yes, Mr. Butterbur?" he said quickly.

"Show this lady where the 'for-sale' horses are. She wants one."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Bob beckoned to Merry and trotted off. Smiling, she followed.

There were several choices for the girl. Short, stocky ponies; huge, well-built warhorses; light, fine-boned palfreys; and old, worn out carthorses were included in the selection.

Merry viewed it with surprise. _Warhorses? In Bree? s_he wondered. She walked up and down the row of horses, checking their legs, teeth and backs. Some were sway-backed and had saddle sores, but most did not.

The last on the row, a blue roan mare, champed her hay nervously. She was tall with a nice conformation. Her eye flashed suspiciously as Bob came near. Merry had stopped to stare.

"I'll take her," she said aloud.

"You sure, m'lady?" asked the hobbit.

"Yes. How much?"

"Twelve silver pennies."

Merry winced, but dug in her pouch, "There you go," she replied, handing him the money.

"Do you want a saddle?"

"No, Bob. This halter and rope will be enough." Merry took riding lessons in her town and was an accomplished horsewoman.

Bob untied the mare and passed her the lead rope. "Good luck with her, ma'am."

"Thank you, Bob," Merry said and used a post to climb on the mare. With a soft-spoken elvish word, they were off.

"I think I'll call you Azul," Merry whispered to the mare. "My name is Meredith Lee Wood. Or Merry L. Wood, as I have been called. I prefer Merry."

The mare snorted her indifference.

"I am not sure how to get to Mirkwood, so I better head to Rivendell," mused Merry aloud. "Forth to Imladris!"

Azul picked up speed, and soon they were far away. The mare would have been content with a gallop, but Merry urged her on continually. There was no telling how fast the fan-girls would move, and once they found news of Legolas, he was dead meat. Unless, of course, Merry was able to warn him in time. She could only hope she would.


	3. Twins

**Disclaimer: Must I keep telling you people that I don't own The Lord of the Rings? If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be talking to Orlando Bloom or Viggo Mortensen. Hmmmmm, which is cuter? Sorry. Now, on with the fanfic.**

* * *

Elrohir and Elladan were on a hunting trip. It was nice to get away from Rivendell just to have fun and not be on an errand from Elrond. Yawning, Elladan stretched out by the campfire, content. His brother Elrohir sat nearby, carving a wooden flute. Elladan was the elder by only half a minute, but he never let Elrohir forget it. _Never._

"Why are you carving a flute?"

"I'm not sure, older brother. I have the felling that **she** is coming," replied Elrohir softly.

"Well, that would be interesting. It seems unlikely, however."

"So you say," called a new voice. Merry strode into the clearing, leading Azul.

"Uruva!" exclaimed Elladan, leaping to his feet and rushing to her. Merry dropped Azul's rope; the mare would go join the elves' horses. The excited elf enclosed her in a huge bear hug. Merry's eyes bulged as he squeezed the life out of her, and Elrohir stepped in.

"Stop, Elladan. You'll kill her," he said, putting his hands on the other elf's shoulders.

Merry gasped for air as he released her. She had turned blue.

"Sorry," muttered Elladan.

"It's ok," she gasped, "just don't ever, ever, ever do that again. And do you have to call me Uruva?"

"Yes," answered the twins, laughing, "we have to. Besides, it fits you." Merry scowled, but accepted the fact she could do nothing about it.

"What brings you here, Merry?" asked Elladan, stretched out by the fire once more.

"I need to find Legolas," she said, all mirth forgotten.

"Whatever for?" questioned the elf, sitting up. A look of interest crowned his face. Elrohir said naught, but continued to carve the flute with renewed vigor.

"Has Elrond told you how I get into Middle-earth?"

"Yes, Merry."

'Well, it happened again, only this time I brought someone with me. Some fifteen someones, to be exact.

"Oh, no," muttered Elrohir, shaking his head.

'Let me do more explaining. Where and when I come from, people reenact things and record them. They recorded some events from Middle-earth. They made several of the characters as good-looking or better-looking as they really are. Some people, girls, mostly, fall in love with these characters and go all crazy about them."

"I see."

"And fifteen of them came with me. I didn't think they could. I am sooooooooo sorry, guys."

"It's ok," said Elladan smilingly. He didn't seem worried.

"No, it's not!" Merry ranted. "You have no idea how dangerous fan-girls are! They've already seen Frodo. You're lucky that you aren't in this recording. They don't know how handsome you two are with your dark hair and gray eyes! For goodness sakes! You're tall and thin and the sons of Elrond! Plus all that junk, you're twins! Do you have any idea what they'd do to you if they knew you existed or even if they met you? They could tell that you're elvish. Once they realized that, you'd be dead meat!"

"I'd rather be live meat," replied Elrohir with a smile, "but I can see your point." The twins could also see that Merry evidently liked their looks. Both preened their egos.

"They do sound terrible," put in Elladan.

"Uggh! You two still don't get it!" yelled Merry in frustration. "Oh, well," she calmed down, "you will take me to Mirkwood, or wherever Legolas is, won't you?"

"Of course," said Elladan. Elrohir was carving again and didn't speak. "Yes, he's in Mirkwood."

"Someone has to go tell Father," muttered Elrohir without looking up.

"I will," Elladan chimed in, standing up. "I have nothing to do here."

"You're just bored," laughed Merry.

"True," he admitted with a shrug. Elladan could be so annoying, yet no one was ever able to blame him. He was just too cute and enchanting to. So was Elrohir. Merry, however, did notice (and occasionally pointed out) the elven twins' faults.

Now he was gone. Elladan had mounted his black gelding and ridden off. Merry was tired. It had been a hard day. She took Elladan's vacated spot and relaxed. Sleep claimed her in seconds.

Elrohir sat long into the night, pondering Merry's words and carving an elven flute for his you friend. _She looks so innocent and harmless now,_ he reflected, _but she isn't. More like steel than gossamer. This girl is but a child, yet she dares great deeds. If only- _he checked himself. It was best not to dwell on what could never be. He hoped Elladan and Merry knew that, too. Never yet had elf married mortal woman. It had always been men and elf-maids. _Yet if Merry stays here, that could very well change, _he realized. Sighing softly, Elrohir concentrated once more on the flute.

Magical, melodical music filled Merry's dreams, and with them, new realization came. Of course she loved the sons of Elrond; they were gorgeous and Elves! But, if truth be told, only as older brothers. They looked like her older brothers, too. No, her heart had been given to Legolas long ago. Since she was nine, in fact. Smiling, she stopped thinking, and her dream continued.


	4. Sending a Message

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Seeing how no one has, except for Emmy ( not on and I have already replied to her, I can't say any more. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I have a book report due in two days and have to type up another story for my piano teacher. Don't ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. If I did, which, once again, I do not, I would be having some of my nonsensical stories published, not doing this. Also, I might be talking to Orlando Bloom or Viggo Mortensen. Speaking of Viggo, does anyone have his fan mail address? No? Darn it! Sorry about my momentary lapse into insanity. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Frodo was not in so good a position He was tied to a tree, covered in crimson lipstick kisses, and surrounded by the fan-girls. The hobbit felt terrified. After a nod from their leader, the girls became whirling dervishes and chanted:

"Elijah! Elijah!

You aren't Frodo!

You silly dodo!

Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

They dissolved into scary giggles, then, sang more.

"We love you!

We love you!

Say you love us, too!"

On and on they went while a group in the clearing cooked something in a cauldron. Something that bubbled. Terrified beyond belief, Frodo closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

Elladan rode as swiftly as possible. If what Merry said was true, then Legolas was in danger. He needed their help, but someone had to go to Imladris first to tell his father what had happened.

"A, Elbereth, Gilthoniel!" The elf heard the song. With renewed hope, he sent his horse onward. As they entered the clearing up ahead, the figure inside whirled.

"Easy, Glorfindel," said Elladan.

"Oh, it's you," muttered the tall elf lord.

"Yes. Will you take a message to my father?"

"Sure. Don't do that."

"Do what?" Elladan was the picture of innocence.

"Barge in like that. Scary. What's the message?" Glorfindel asked wearily.

"Tell Dad the Elrohir and I are going to see Legolas in Mirkwood."

"I will. Now, may I have my peace and quiet?'

"Yes," Elladan muttered grumpily. "Well, I'll be off."

"Goodbye," replied Glorfindel, but the younger son of Elrond was already gone, riding back to his friends. The blond elf shook his head in exasperation. Someone would have to talk to Elrond about his sons soon. Laughing aloud, Glorfidel turned back to his song- making.


	5. Flute and Flashback

**Emmy- you think it's funny? IT IS NOT! It's serious. I mean, come on. We have a terrified hobbit here. Be nice. Then again, I'm not, so why should you be?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from LOTR, much as I wish I did. Now, on with the evil writings of my mind.**

* * *

Merry woke with a behemoth yawn. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, still yawning.

"Don't swallow a gnat."

The girl turned and saw Elrohir viewing her with amusement.

"Awake at last?" he asked.

"I am," Merry replied smoothly. She seemed unperturbed by the elf's comments. "What's for breakfast?" She yawned again. Elrohir forced himself not to as well. Yawns were contagious, but elves didn't yawn, so Elrohir would have to restrain the impulse.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. Now, if you'll promise to stay here and try not to get in trouble," she tried to look innocent, but failed. Elrohir gave her a no-nonsense look, then went on, "I will go and find something.'

"Why would I get in-"

"Shush. Whether or not you wanted to, you would, Merry. You always do. Will you promise?"

"Yes. I, Meredith L. Wood, promise on my honor as a flautist that I will remain her while you're got and try-" he shot her a glance "okay, do – my best not to get in trouble. Is that good enough?" she glared fiercely at him. "Are you content?"

"Yes, I am," said Elrohir, though secretly he wasn't. Merry might not search for trouble, but it probably would go looking for her. She was ok now, but would she be when he got back?

Sighing, Elrohir went over to his white stallion. The elf rummaged in his pack and pulled out the flute he had worked on. It was made of wood and would have been a trifle but for Elrohir's carving and talents.

All over the instrument, little elves, men, and dwarves roamed. Some rode, others fought orcs, and many showed events from ancient Elvish tales. It was magic, too. That much was obvious. Merry played a few notes, and the flute was perfectly in tune. Her eyes widened.

"This is a magic flute," she said softly.

"True. It will always be in tune and play any tune beautifully. Other than that, it has no special powers."

"Is it mine? Why are you giving it to me?" Merry demanded.

"Yes, the flute is yours, must you be so loud? And, I gave it to you to try and keep you busy."

"Oh." She looked discouraged.

"Cheer up," the elf laughed. "Today is beautiful, birds sing, and you are young. Be happy. There ought to be some music in my pack or Elladan's. Now, I have to go, if you still want breakfast." Elrohir mounted his stallion.

"Bye! I'll be careful!" shouted Merry before playing the elven flute jauntily as the stallion walked off. Elrohir raised an eyebrow. She crossed her eyes at him. Chuckling now, Elrohir clucked to his stallion.

"Let's go get us some dinner. Onward!"

* * *

As Elladan rode back to the camp, he recalled a moment shortly after meeting Merry.

(_flashback)_

"I like her," he said to Elrohir. "I wish she was our sister. Then we'd have someone to help us knock sense into Arwen."

"Do you really think our sister needs to have sense knocked into her?" inquired his brother, watching Merry out of the corner of his eye. She could be eavesdropping. "I thought she had enough already."

"Arwen is in love with Estel. No elleth with any sense at all would fall in love with one of the Edain." Elrohir winced at his brother's bitter, annoyed tone.

"Estel is handsome," commented Elrohir, "but, yes, I see your point. Merry isn't boy-crazy at all. Now that I think on it, she isn't a bit like Arwen internally."

"Yeah…. I wish she was our little sis. I wonder why she never mentions her old life," mused Elladan ponderously.

"I think she's alone. Very alone. There is a hungry look in her eyes at times. Merry is a private person as well. I'm sure of it."

"Mmmh," sighed Elladan. They sat for a moment, gazing intently at the fire, each full of his own thoughts.

"Speaking of Merry," said Elrohir suddenly, breaking the silence, "where in all of Middle-earth is she?"

It was then the orcs came. Yelling obscene profanity (which shall NOT be quoted here), a horde of goblins rushed down upon the elves. They were saved by a high, piercing note; Merry came running to their aid playing a very high C upon her flute. The orcs fell over, covering their ears and screaming in pain until, one by one, the elves killed them with arrows.

(_end of flashback)_

Elladan smiled now at the memories. Merry was more confident and open now. She laughed easily, but still got in trouble.

In truth, Merry had changed since that time. It had been just over a year ago. She wasn't twelve anymore. The orc adventure had encouraged her to be more friendly and caused Merry to join the Book Appreciators' Club, of which she was now the chairperson. Merry had joined an archery school and taken horseback riding lessons. She spoke out about what disturbed her. Merry had come to be a commanding presence at her middle school.

Elladan still wished she was his sister, and he loved and treated her like one. He was the loud twin, more excited and exuberant than his laid-back brother. Elrohir was calm to the point of being annoying, yet he felt as keenly as his brother. He just didn't show it.

"Come on," Elladan urged his gelding. He did not want the others to have all the fun. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed out at him from the trees. It hit Elladan, and the elf fell off his frightened horse and into darkness.


	6. Alone

**Emmy – I would never kill Elladan. He's too cute. Yes, I play the flute. (and piccolo, saxophone, piano, and xylophone.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. There. That's settled. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Frodo was found a few miles outside of Hobbiton. His clothes were torn, and he flinched at the sight of females. The fan-girls had gone, but they had left him something to remember them by. Terror.

"They prowl the night," he said fearfully, "searching, always searching, for their next victim."

* * *

Merry broke off playing "In Dreams" and looked around. She had heard a noise, a very loud, careless noise. Wary, she gently dropped the flute and unsheathed her knife in a flash. She stood in the middle of the clearing, tall and silent, as immovable as the trees that surrounded her. The noise grew louder. Thud! Thud! Thud! _It reminds me of "The Tell-Tale Heart",_ she thought, remembering listening to that story every year in someone's class. She enjoyed Edgar Allen Poe's writing, but not that much.

The noise grew even louder as whoever was making it came closer. Merry's heart pounded faster and faster. All of a sudden, the creature entered the clearing. Merry breathed out a sigh of relief. It was just Elladan's black gelding. Remonstrating herself for being so fearful, she went to meet him. As the girl examined the gelding and realized that the elf was not with him, her eyes grew wide, and her famous (among the elves of Imladris) temper erupted.

"Who did this to you, 'Moon?" she asked. She had dubbed the horse Dark Moon quite a while ago. Elladan was good rider, and Dark Moon would not have left him without good reason. All Elladan's thing were still on the horse, which worried her even more

Merry grabbed her flute and began to play "Hanbanera" from Carmen. She had agreed upon it being a warning signal with Elrohir after the orc attack. Over and over the melodies whirled, filled with fear yet dainty and lovely even now in Meredith's distress.

Elrohir heard and cursed under his breath. He should never have left Merry alone. Trouble had come, as he guessed it would.

"Come!" he cried and leapt atop his horse. "Back to the clearing! Fast!" In minutes he was back in the clearing. "What's wrong?" he asked, rushing to Merry.

Before speaking, she put down her flute and regarded him slowly.

"This," she gestured to the gelding, "came back without Elladan. You know what that means."

The oldest son of Elrond sank to the ground, his head in his hands.

"Oh, no. Please, Illuvatar, let him be all right," he moaned.

"He'll be fine," said Merry, putting her arms around the elf. "Or, at least, I hope so."

**

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Now, I command you to review.**


	7. Merry's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Now that's established, on with the fanfic.**

* * *

Meanwhile, the school librarian was worried. Merry had not stirred, and the movie was almost over. Well, the disc was. All the fan-girls sat, still drooling, in a comatose state. The other members of the Book Appreciators' Club enjoyed the movie and were careful not to step on Merry while getting refreshments. They were used to her dozing off during movies, and she'd seen The Lord of the Rings so often, it was really no surprise to them that she had fallen asleep during this one.

* * *

Elladan woke, feeling groggy and sick.

"Eeeemmmhh," he moaned, trying to move and finding it impossible.

"Guys, he's up," said a voice, which sent shivers spinning up and down his spine.

Bracing himself for the worst, he opened his eyes. First, Elladan looked at himself. He had been tied to a tree; no wonder he couldn't move. The clearing he was in was filled with girls Merry's age. They looked harmless, but a sixth sense, almost, warned him of them.

"Yes," said another voice. "Miranda, are you ready?"

"One sec," called Miranda. She turned around, and Elladan saw to his horror that she was wearing a bridal veil.

"As a justice of the peace, I marry you, Miranda G., to this elf," said the second girl.

"I do!" yelled Miranda.

Someone kept sticking a burning poker into Elladan. It really hurt.

"We'll keep doing this, elf, until you say 'I do'," cackled a girl behind him.

Elladan opened his mouth as if to say the awful words but yelled instead, "Help! Help! Hel-,"

He was cut off by an extra vicious thrust of the poker.

"Shut up," said the justice of the peace cruelly. "No one will hear you. You are all alone. Just say 'I do' and be on with it!"

"No," said Elladan bitterly. "Never."

"You will," said the j. o. t. p., smiling evilly. "Otherwise we can make you a slave. This way you'll be free. Relatively."

Miranda smiled in what she obviously thought was a winsome way.

"Come on, elfy honey," Elladan was disgusted, revolted, and very nauseated. "It won't be so bad. Don't you love me, sweetie pie?" she cooed.

_You are too young, I hate those who kidnap me, _never _call me elfy honey, and you are rude! I will never marry you! h_e thought angrily, wishing he could yell it to Illuvatar. It might be rash, like the oath of Feanor, but he didn't care. Fan-girls were very, very scary.

* * *

"Elrohir," ventured Merry, "I have a plan."

The elf looked at her, and with a twinge of pain, she saw tear streaks on his comely face. Blinking back tears of her own, she continued, "Ask your brother's horse what happened. Then follow his directions to where he last saw Elladan. Go swiftly and silently. Probably on foot as you get closer. Come back to a prearranged spot, get me, and we'll go save Elladan. What do you think?"

"I think," began the elf in a quavering voice, "I think it would work. All right, I'll go talk to Dark Moon. Stay here."

"Don't I always?" muttered Merry under her breath so he couldn't hear.

After a few moments of horse noises, he returned.

"They were running – well, Dark Moon was, - and an arrow hit Elladan. He fell off. Dark Moon was terrified and ran faster. I doubt it was fan-girls," he finished.

"Why?" asked Merry.

"Would they be using bows?"

"Some attend my archery school," she admitted.

"Oh, great!" he said in frustration.

"So, shall we follow my plan?"

"Yes. I'll take Dark Moon on a halter rope behind my stallion. You come last, riding your mare. What's her name again?"

"Azul," Merry told him for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Yes, you follow with Azul."

Merry noted with interest something new about Elrohir. He was a nervous pacer. Whenever he was uncomfortable, he paced. 'Round and 'round the remains of their fire the elf strode now. He had worn a track into the ground already!

"Stop," Merry ordered, getting up and putting a firm hand on each of Elrohir's shoulders. "You will do nothing by pacing. If you have decided to follow my plan, we shouldn't delay. Elrohir, your brother is in danger; we have to help him. That cannot be done if you pace incessantly."

He nodded. "You're right. I am sorry. Let's pack our stuff." She nodded and slipped both her bow and flute into her quiver. It was extra long to hold the bow. She took Elladan's pack and tied it to Dark Moon. He would be a pack animal for a while.

Elrohir turned, "When I tell you to stop and go on alone, please do not follow. Obey me, for once, if you will.'

"I will," said Merry with the air of one whose honor has been questioned. "Why shouldn't I?"

Elrohir mounted, then raised an eyebrow.

"Why, indeed?" he murmured, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"I heard that," called Merry, now seated on Azul.

He smiled, but didn't reply. With a "Forward!" from Elrohir, they were off.


	8. Torture and Surveillance

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

* * *

Elven horses run soft and swift, and Azul could be as quiet as a hobbit in the woods trying to escape the notice of three angry trolls when it pleased her. She chose to do so now. Part of the reason Merry had chosen the mare was because of how obvious Azul's intelligence was. The mare could tell when it was time for silence and acted on her intelligence.

It was not long before Elrohir ordered a halt. He got off his stallion and told him to stay with Merry.

"As for you," he said, turning to Merry, "stay here."

She looked affronted. He merely smiled at her knowingly as if to say, "You can't fool me, Meredith Lee Wood, so don't even try."

She glared at Elrohir as he slipped away into the trees.

"Great," Merry muttered, kicking a tuft of grass around like a soccer ball. She was already bored. "Now, I have to wait." Sighing, the thirteen-year-old flute player sat down. How long would Elrohir take? Could she wait that long?

Elrohir crept through the woods laughing silently. Merry's face had looked hilarious. He was glad she had come to Middle-earth.

Half an hour later, he saw an orange glow. Like a party of dwarves and a hobbit not too long ago, he snuck up to the edge of the clearing in which the orange glowed. Upon looking into it, the elf's mouth dropped. Tied to a tree straight across from him was Elladan. A fire burned in the middle of the clearing. Lots – almost a score – of girls surrounded the elf. One wore a bridal veil. Elrohir's heart sank.

Suddenly, across the clearing, Elladan saw his brother. His eyes widened, and he yelled to the sky. The fan-girls whirled, but Elrohir was gone, and Elladan sagged against the tree as if in defeat. A whole bunch of animals seemed upset by the noise. It was a long time until quiet reigned. In the midst of all the clamor, the fan-girls had failed to realize that many of those noises came from Elladan.

After the noises had ended, Elrohir crept back to where he'd left Merry and the horses. They were still in that clearing, only their positions had changed. Azul was lying on her side, and Merry was using her for a pillow. Dark Moon and the white stallion stood guard over them.

"Good boys," murmured Elrohir, stroking each. He turned to Merry and smiled. He knelt down next to the blue roan mare and whispered a few, well-chosen words in the tongue of horses. The mare moved slowly and shook herself as best she could without getting up.

"Whaaat?" moaned Merry. "Quit it. I have half an hour left before my alarm clock goes off. Go away."

She opened her eyes blearily and saw Elrohir. "Oh, it's you," she grimaced. "Help me up." He only looked at her, so she pushed herself up. "What'd you find out?"

"Elladan's not too far from here. He's being held captive by fan-girls. On is trying to marry him. He has no idea how long he can hold out. Have any ideas?" the elf looked at her quizzically.

"I think so." Merry frowned and thought for a while. She brightened before saying, "I've got it. Or, I think so. I'll sneak around to where he's tied. You created a distraction, but don't get caught. I'll have the horses with me. When they go off to catch you, I'll knock out the remaining guards and cut 'Dan free. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I like it. We can succeed."

"Hopefully," said Merry. "If, and only if, all goes well."

"Let's go, then."

"Hang on. I'm hungry. Let's eat first."

The elf half-heartedly put up a fight, but agreed. Soon, they were munching away companionably.

* * *

Elladan watched worriedly as the fan-girls kept trying to make him marry Miranda.

'No," he repeated over and over. "NO! NO! NO!" These vehement replies earned him sharp digs with the burning poker. The stench of burning flesh filled the air after every yelled 'NO!" Miranda was getting frustrated.

"Honey," she pleaded, "please say 'I do'. For me, my elven sweet heart, my elvish hottie, pretty please?"

Elladan's eyes flared with a sudden menace. "Not in a life-age of the earth would I marry you."

This got him another sharp poke with the searing hot metal rod. _I will not scream,_ thought Elladan. _I will not give them that pleasure of knowing they can cause me pain._ He held his head high, surveying the clearing and forest beyond. He was searching for signs of Elrohir. Where was he? Was Merry okay?

**

* * *

This will be the last chapter until someone besides Emmy reviews. Over 46 people have looked at this tale, and only one has reviewed. So, if anyone out there wants to know more about Merry, people better start clicking the review button. Thanks.**


	9. Escape

**Helen - I am so glad you liked it. Don't worry about Elladan dying. He's sooo cute. (oh, my, did I just gush?) **

**Crecy - thanks for reviewing and I am so glad people like my weird story.**

**Emmy - You're back! You can e-mail me, you know. Glad you liked my chappie. **

**MeraSparrow - Since so many people reviewed, I guess I'll have to.**

**Fk306 animelover - I won't kill Elladan. Though I'd like to see how your Outer Space Chickens do against my herd of wrathful mumakil.**

**Xtina - You love it? Kewl. I'll update. Or, maybe not. :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. New Line refused to let me steal the movie scripts, too.**

* * *

"Elrohir! Stop eating!"

"Sorry," the elf mumbled.

"If you're done gorging," she gestured to the empty wrappers of food he'd consumed, "shall we go?"

"Yes."

Together, they walked into the woods for a while, creeping along. When they reached a certain point, Elrohir stopped. He directed her on to where Elladan was tied and bid her keep silent.

"I'll go create the distraction."

"Good luck," murmured Merry.

"I'll be fine. Now hurry."

She walked silently off in the direction he had indicated. As soon as she was out of sight, Elrohir began noiselessly making his way around to the side of the clearing where he'd been previously. Elladan's situation had worsened. The fan-girls were now screaming inches from his face, trying to get him to say, "I do." His resolution held, however, and the elf merely looked bored and long-suffering. He caught sight of Elrohir, and all surrounding heard a wolf's howl. None knew where it came from save the two elves. Another howl, and then another, but from other wolves, rose into the air, mixing in sounds of joy and sorrow.

Elrohir saw a flash of white behind Elladan and guessed Merry and the horses were there. Taking a deep breath, he made up his mind to act.

The elf stepped into the clearing. The fan-girls heard him for the first time, and turned. Several fainted out of pure joy. One, however, looked from Elladan to Elrohir and back shrewdly. This fan-girl, unlike most, had read The Lord of the Rings. She could put two and two together. Behind Elladan, Merry groaned. Elrohir just had to do something stupid like that. The fan-girls all advanced on Elrohir.

"He and the other are twins!" yelled the fan-girl. "They're the sons of Elrond!" The fan-girls' eyes grew huge, and they walked forward even more quickly.

Judging it was now or never, Merry slipped up behind Elladan. Silently unsheathing her knife, she sliced through his bonds. Elladan knew it was Merry, so he said nothing. The minute she was done, he swung wearily around the tree and vanished into the forest. Merry followed suit. Elladan pulled himself onto Dark Moon, and she leapt atop Azul. They cantered softly around the clearing, Elrohir's stallion in the lead.

As soon as he noticed Elladan was gone, Elrohir vanished. When the horses thundered by, the elf jumped onto his mount. The horses checked themselves and wheeled, flying back to Elladan and Elrohir's camp. Even after they had left them far behind, the fan-girls' cries haunted the trio.

**

* * *

Note: forgive me, please, for the short chappie, but I just saw this as a logical stopping point. Otherwise, the chapter would go on and on. The next chapter should be much longer. Much, much, much, much, much longer.**


	10. Mental Problems

**Disclaimer: They did not let me join Houghton Mifflin, inc. or whatever it is, so I do not own LotR. Sadly.**

* * *

The company rode on and on, down along the mountain range. Elrohir had decided to ride for the Gap of Rohan. Merry agreed, and Elladan was too exhausted to argue. He slept in the saddle and often had nightmares about the fan-girls.

"They're after us," he'd say, "coming slowly but surely. They'll never let me go."

Elrohir thought his brother was exaggerating, but Merry wasn't so sure. The once-handsome elf's face was now sunken and pale. Dark shadows had appeared under his eyes. It was as if he was being haunted by something. The memory of the fan-girls alone couldn't do it. There had to be something more. That they were following the group made sense. It would explain Elladan's condition. A sixth sense told him they were coming. Merry had no reassurances, however, only her intuition. It was telling her not to go on. To lay a false track. To deceive them. Alas! She was powerless.

Elrohir seemed to sense none of this. Day by day his brother grew weaker and more listless than the day before. Merry knew she would have to talk to Elrohir soon, before Elladan died.

That night, she approached him.

"Elrohir?"

"Yes, Merry?"

"I think," she swallowed, "something's wrong with Elladan. He doesn't look too well."

"I know, but he refuses to admit it." Elrohir's calm gray eyes met her worried violet ones. "I've been thinking about leaving him in Lorien or with Saruman. Lorien's a bit out of the way, Merry, but I think it's safer."

"It probably is," said Elladan, overhearing. He moved over to the other two, and they saw how truly exhausted he was. The elf slept practically all the time now, and it was worrying. "I know I'm not well, but we've got to warn Legolas. I'll go alone to Lorien."

"No!" said Elrohir sharply, standing tall and firm over his younger brother. "You cannot. You are too weak. A shadow has been coming over me all day. Merry, 'Dan, you were right. The fan-girls follow us. As I looked into the stream this morning, Ulmo showed it to me. Somehow they have gotten horses and are using them cruelly. Merry, I think it is time you revealed all you know about the fan-girls."

"I will," replied Merry, "but, first, make Elladan lie down.'

Elrohir caught his brother and gently pushed him down. "Rest, Elladan,' he whispered, 'or you will be of no use." Elladan saw the reason in this and was extremely tired, so he complied. Leaning against Merry, he nodded.

"I'm ready."

"All right, then. About the fan-girls. Some have read, others are in my archery club, and a few take riding lessons. Their only wish is to marry elves – oh, that's not right. If it is cute and male, they fall in love with it, even if it's got an awful personality."

"They sound shallow," croaked Elladan.

"And you sound like a frog. Don't interrupt," counseled Elrohir, passing him the leather water bottle.

"Yes," said Merry. "Going on… They never travel alone; they're always in packs."

"Unlike you," muttered Elladan.

"Hush," said his brother. "Merry, if you would continue?"

She gazed reprovingly at Elladan before saying, "Very well. Elladan, your hair is in my face. Move it, or I'll put it up in a bun." He complied hastily. "That's really all I know. I don't hang out with fan-girls."

All of Elladan's long, black, silky hair hit her in the face just then. Merry saw red.

"Elladan!" she hollered, jumping to her feet. "Why, you! You're burned and weak, yet you continue to play practical jokes!" She stomped around the fire.

Elladan watched her with interest. Elrohir noticed that his brother was looking better. Elladan was born to tease, he reflected. Still, Elladan was only just holding himself together. His face was ghostly pale, and he breathed in gasps.

Merry pulled a hair tie off her wrist and ran at Elladan. Pushing him down and rolling him onto his stomach, she ignored his plaintive protests. She pulled all of his dark hair back and slipped the hair tie onto it. She wrapped it around his hair several times. When she sat up, Elladan had a ponytail. Elrohir fell over laughing. Elladan rolled over and pushed himself onto his feet.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically to Merry.

"You're welcome," she shrugged.

"Now, about our plans?" asked Elrohir.

"Right," chimed in the other two.

"I think we should just keep going to Mirkwood. When he laughs, Elladan feels better; it's obvious in his face. I can amuse him for a while yet. It would take too long to make a side trip to Isengard or Lorien. You both know this," counseled Merry.

"True," commented Elrohir.

"Mmphhh," grumbled Elladan. "I hate feeling like an invalid."

"Get over it," said his brother. "Thranduil's folk can heal your hurts. I think we ought to leave soon."

"Mmmmnnmm," protested Elladan.

"Say something we all understand, Elladan."

"Meredith Lee…" he warned.

"Come on, you two," laughed Elrohir. "Let's get going."

"All right, all right," muttered Merry. "We're coming."

The trio mounted again and headed south. They were not far from the Gap of Rohan now. Unsure of King Theoden's current policy, the friends avoided any other people they saw. As they finally left the lands of the Rohirrim, Elrohir sighed.

"I am so glad that's over," he said.

"Yeah. Where do we go next?" asked Merry.

"You'll see," replied Elrohir mysteriously.

"She won't like it, though," piped up Elladan.

"Indeed," said the elf with a scowl.

They turned their horses northwards and rode through the Brown Lands, at last reaching the southeastern eaves of Mirkwood.

"There is evil here," said Elladan, stopping the others with outstretched arms. "We are too close to Dol Guldur. Let us ride to the Long Lake."

He was even paler and sicker. Merry and Elrohir exchanged glances.

"Very well," Elrohir said at last. "We will go to Lake Town."

Elladan smiled and they moved north once again.

**

* * *

Crecy – For now. What'll you'll say now that you've read this chapter, I don't know.**

**Fk306 animelover – yeah, he's okay currently. How angry you'll be now that you've seen this, I have no earthly idea. muahaha :p**


	11. Pranks Along the Forest River

**Crecy – I'm updating. No, it's not all better. But you'll see.**

**Tortall Princess – I am glad you like it. It's ok about the reviewing thing. I have had problems with that button myself. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and will most likely never own LOTR.**

Many adventures befell them as the three companions journeyed to Esgaroth, but most were of little significance. The farther from Dol Guldur, the perkier Elladan became. When they at last came up on the Long Lake and saw the Forest River, the handsome elf laughed aloud.

"Come!" he called merrily to his friends. "It is not yet sundown. Let us ride along the fair river for a while yet!"

The others needed no persuasion. For a few hours longer, they enjoyed their carefree travel. When they could no longer see the sun, Elrohir commanded a stop.

"We can still see, yes," he replied to the others' protests, "but it is already twilight. We ought to make a camp. Elladan, quit pouting."

His twin hastily rearranged his features into an innocent (supposedly) smile. Merry stifled a giggle, and all three dismounted gracefully.

Elladan made a fire while his brother caught a rabbit or two. Merry turned aside as he skinned and gutted it. The sight of intestines made her sick to her stomach. She didn't feel like vomiting in front of the twins. She didn't feel like vomiting, period.

When the meat was finally done, Merry turned back to the fire. The twins gave her a knowing smile.

"Shut up," she muttered. The elves just smiled even more broadly. Elladan began to snicker, but stopped when a chunk of rabbit hit him in the eye.

"You!" he exclaimed.

Merry looked up innocently from her dinner.

"Yes, Ella dear?"

The elf turned purple as he tried to control himself. Elrohir scooted away from both of them. If this got ugly, he didn't want to be involved. Finally, after several minutes, Elladan paled again. The purple receded from his face, and he smiled at Merry.

"I am sorry for laughing at you," he apologized.

"And I for the rabbit meat," whispered Merry softly.

"You're forgiven," they said at the same time, but a gray fire still blazed in Elladan's eyes. Merry's violet eyes twinkled, as if she was laughing inside. No one spoke until they were finished eating.

"I'm tired," Merry yawned.

"You should be. We rode far today."

"Hmmm," hmmed Elladan.

Merry lay down by the fire and fell asleep in seconds.

"Elladan, how are you feeling?" asked his brother worriedly.

"Elrohir, I'm fine," the younger twin replied firmly.

"You still mad at Merry?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do to her?" The eldest son of Elrond sounded exasperated.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it, 'Rohir. I'll leave you out of it."

"Don't kill her."

"Oh, I won't. That would be too nice. Go to sleep, brother.'

"All right. Promise me not to do anything too drastic first, okay?"

"I promise."

"Good night, then, little brother."

"Sweet dreams, o ancient one!"

"Elladan!"

"Sorry, sorry. 'Night!"

"Sure. Good night."

"Elrohir?" He heard nothing. The elder twin was already on the path to the dream worlds.

Merry awoke bright and early the next morning to find herself covered in worms and dead bugs and leaves. She did the only thing a self-respecting thirteen-year-old could do. Merry let out a blood-curdling scream. Elrohir popped to his feet. Elladan just rolled over, sat up, and yawned luxuriously.

"Morning," he said cheerfully.

Merry stood up and thanked Elrohir for his help.

"This was your fault, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I wanted revenge," replied Elladan.

"Are you satisfied?" she asked.

"For now."

Elrohir simply shook his head in embarrassment. Elladan acted like an elfling so often. Then again, they both did around Merry or Estel.

After a small breakfast involving many glares at Elladan from Merry, the trio mounted and set off along the river, occasionally passing wood-elves and Lake-men with rafts of barrels. Some raised their eyebrows at the sight of the three, but most just smiled. AT last, the trio came to the end of the Forest River, or its visible one. At Elrohir's directions, they turned aside into the forest. Two days later, they reached the Elven King's caves.

"Who goes there?" called a sentry.

"Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond, and a friend," yelled Elrohir out in reply.

Elves dropped from the surrounding trees and ordered them politely to dismount. Judging it best to comply, Elrohir asked if they could see King Thranduil.

"Of course," replied one, a tall handsome fellow. Escorted by the elves of Mirkwood, the friends led their horses across the bridge and into the caves.

"Aah," said the king as they entered his throne room, "my friends. Sit, Elladan, Elrohir. And who is this?" he gestured to Merry, eyes a twinkle. "A child for me to foster?"

"Nay, lord. I am Merry, and I have a message for your son Legolas." She smiled as she spoke.

"Indeed," replied the king. "I can see that. I am sorry to tell you Legolas is not here. He is in the forest somewhere."

Just at that moment, Elladan's eyes rolled into the back of his head. With a huge, gasping breath, he spoke, "They are close, so close, to achieving their goal. They have tracked us, through Rohan, the Brown Lands, and Smaug's desolation. Now, they close in on their prey. We must go to his aid at once!" With that, the elf collapsed once again.


	12. Recovery and Legolas

**Crecy – you shall see, you shall see. **

**Black as the Shadows – yeah, poor, poor, poor, poor them. :p**

**Fk306 animelover – I'll do my best to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever own LOTR.**

When the elf awoke, a large, fuzzy shape was bending over him. Elladan blinked, and the world came back into focus. It was Merry before him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Mmm, I think so. Where's 'Rohir?"

"He is resting. By Illuvatar, you scared us all."

"I'm fine now. Has anyone gone for Legolas?"

"No. We were too worried about you."

The elf sat up in bed and began to curse in Quenya.

"You've got to send someone!" Elladan heaved himself out of bed. He grabbed Merry by the collar of her tunic and yanked her along with him. He stomped through the passages until he arrived at Thranduil's throne room. Merry choked and turned red. When he let her go at last, she massaged her throat before glaring reproachfully at Elladan.

"Merry, Your Highness," commanded Elladan, "tell me the truth. Elrohir would not be 'resting' if I was sick. You both know this." He looked from one to the other, before turning to Merry. "Spill, Uruva."

"Elrohir has been locked up. You know he's a nervous pacer. He was wearing holes in the king's floors. You've been sick for two day. No one has gone for Legolas."

"That's not true," interrupted the king. "I sent someone this morning. They should be back soon."

"Good," said the elf. "Now, Merry, take me to my brother."

The flautist started to say something, but the hard elven hand clenching her shoulder convinced her to do otherwise.

"Now, Meredith, no more delays and no more explanations. I want to see Elrohir."

She frowned at the the elf before speaking, "Yes, Ella, I will. Lean on me; you still aren't fully recovered. I won't have you collapsing on me again. And keep that hair out of my eyes! I haven't yet put it into a bun; I want to."

He smiled and complied with her orders. No male elf wants his hair put up in a bun. Not a single one. They walked quickly down the halls to Elrohir's room.

"Elrohir?" questioned Merry. "You okay?"

"Yes. Is Elladan doing better?"

"I'm here, brother."

"Then will someone please let me out?" yelled the elf.

"Of course, you're not locked in." Merry opened the door and walked in. Elladan followed. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight that awaited him. Elrohir had been tied to the bed in the middle of the room. Not cruelly, but firmly. He couldn't move his arms or legs.

"Are you enjoying this?" he queried. "No? Then untie me!"

Merry withdrew her slim knife and sliced the cords. Elrohir stood up and looked angry.

"It wasn't my fault," said Merry, backing up against the wall.

"Shall we?" asked Elrohir.

"No," replied Elladan, stopping him. "We need to go find Legolas."

"Yes. Too bad. It would have been fun," said Elrohir.

"Probably."

The elven twins exchanged glances, and each grabbed on of Merry's arms and dragged her from the room. They marched quickly along the passageways, ignoring her many protests and laughing.

When they came back to the king's throne room, another elf was standing before Thranduil and telling him a very strange tale.

"And there he was, my lord, tied to a tree in the clearing. His Majesty was surrounded by many girls, like unto the lady," he gestured to Merry.

"How many would you say would be needed to rescue him?"

"A score, at least."

"Very well, then. Gather fifteen of our best and most stealthy warriors and bring them here, Ranthir."

"Yes, my King."

Thranduil turned to the three friends.

"Ranthir has found Legolas. You heard the last of his report."

Merry nodded and said sadly, "The fan-girls have got him, then. Must we free him by stratagem? Twenty of us to fifteen of them? It doesn't sound fair."

"Fair?" the king's voice and eyes were terrible to behold. "Fair? I care not now. I will rescue my son, no matter what it takes. Miriel," he gestured to an elf-maid nearby, "take them to the armory. We must prepare for battle."

The companions exchanged glances then followed the elf-maid down the passage.

Legolas mentally hit himself over his head with a plate. _Never! Never! Never! Never tell a stranger that you're Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood! _ he thought. The girls had looked harmless, but, as he had realized too late, they were. Upon realizing who he was, the bevy of girls had surrounded him, and one hit him on the head with a club. When the elf had woken, he had found himself tied to a tree. The troop of females danced 'round and 'round him. Legolas closed his eyes and tried to relax his mind. _Peace, _he told himself, _peace. The king will send someone after you. Relax until then._ As this mental coaching worked, Legolas did relax and sleep. He had the miraculous ability to sleep standing up. It had taken him a long time to learn, but this talent was very useful, as could be expected.


	13. Rescue and Going Back

**Black as the Shadows – I am glad it makes you laugh.**

**Nasuada Moon – I'm updating, gees!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.**

The company of elves rode out in the morning. Ranthir led them. Beside him rode Merry, and just behind them were the twins and Thranduil. Merry talked to most of the elves, and they laughed with her. She was extremely funny, when she wanted to be.

At last they came into the part of the forest where Legolas was held captive. The group dismounted and crept as quietly and quickly through the trees as possible. IN less than an hour, they reached the clearing's edge.

"Let's try our earlier plan once more," whispered Merry to Elrohir and Elladan.

"You mean the one involving Elladan's captivity?'

'Of course," grinned Merry with a twinkle in her violet eyes.

"Fine by me," said Ellladan. "Both of us?"

'Yup," replied Merry satisfactorily.

Elrohir spoke to Thranduil, and he agreed. The elven twins sneaked around to where Legolas was tied, and Merry crept around to the side of the clearing opposite him. Taking a breath as deep as the waters of Kheled Zharam, Merry stepped into the circle.

'Hey, guys!" she called out.

"Meredith Lee?" queried one. Merry winced. Meredith was bad enough, but Meredith Lee was too much. She swallowed, however, and went on.

"Yes, it's me."

"What do you think of that?" asked Miranda, pointing to the elf. "It's Legolas Greenleaf, Mere. '

For the first time in her life, Merry truly studied Legolas. His hair was golden, not the pale gold of the movies, but a real, rich, yellow gold the color of elanor. The kind of yellow that stayed golden even when wet, instead of becoming brown or white. His face was tan and his features comely. His eyes – Oh! Those eyes! – shone with a kind green fire. Their eyes met, and he pleaded silently with her. Merry smiled at him, then spoke to Miranda.

"He is handsome."

"He's so hott!" exclaimed a girl.

"Hey, Mere," put in Miranda, "where'd you get those threads?"

'OH, somewhere," said Merry vaguely.

"Peeps, come look at Meredith's clothes!" squealed one. All fifteen crowded around her and examined her.

Silently and stealthily, Elladan and Elrohir cut Legolas's bonds and pulled him out of the clearing.

"Sorry to say this, friends, but I've got to go," she murmured. And with that, Merry slipped away.

The girls turned around

"Oh, well, at least we've still got Legolas," said Miranda.

"Oh, no!" screamed one. "He's gone!"

The friends met up and ran, as only those being pursued by foes can.

Thranduil was overjoyed when he saw his son. Legolas and Merry got along quite well, until the day she gave all three of her elven friends curls. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas chased her all over the king's halls and into the forest. They couldn't catch her, though (Merry participated in track after school).

One day, the four got together and had a talk.

"Merry, you can't leave those fan-girls in the forest forever. They'll die!" counseled Elrohir.

"I know," sighed Merry, " but I have no idea how to send them back."

"Well, Merry, how do you usually get home from dream journeys?" asked Legolas.

"She wakes up in her world," answered Elladan for Merry. In retribution, she whacked him on his arm. "Ouch!" he cried. The other two elves smiled.

"Then," continued the wood-elf, "I suppose, seeing as how you brought them here when you fell asleep, if you wake up, you'll take yourself and them back to you world."

"I guess so," Merry said doubtfully.

"It think it might work," said Elrohir cheerfully.

"But how can I wake myself up?" asked Merry.

"Just concentrate on it. Try to wake yourself up really hard," suggested Elladan.

"All right." Merry bit her lip for a while, then she stood up. She went to each of he elves and gave them a hug. They hugged her back. "Goodbye," Merry said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'll miss you guys."

"Oh, cheer up, Uruva!" exclaimed the three. "You'll see us again. Don't worry."

She cried still, so Legolas took her and kissed the top of her head.

"Relax, youngling," he told her softly. "You will be fine. You are strong inside, stronger than you know. Concentrate on what you have to do, and do it."

The twins gave her knowing looks, and Merry laughed through her tears.

"Goodbye, then," she said, "until nest time. Do try to stay out of trouble, Ella', 'Rohir, 'Golas." And with that, the flautist concentrated hard on the library and Return of the King.

The fan-girls woke up, and Merry yawned, then snapped to attention. It was the part of ROTK where Aragorn was being crowned. Merry only half-watched the rest of the movie. Perhaps when she got home she would write. The thirteen-year-old had done enough reading. Mayhap it was time for her to create things for others to read and dream of. With a smile, Merry's imagination kicked into hyper-drive. It would be a long night.

The End 

Epilogue: Merry put down her pen. It was after midnight. She got up, yawning, and went over to her bed. She lay down and fell asleep, without taking her ponytail holder out.

"Back so soon?"

"Hey, guys! Long time, no see."

The four friends exchanged glances, then someone, one of the twins, perhaps, threw a pillow at Merry. Within seconds, a fully-fledged pillow fight had erupted. After all, who said Elves had to be solemn?

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. Without you, this story wouldn't have been published.**

**- Authoressinhiding **


End file.
